London After Midnight
Category:Films | directed by = Tod Browning | written by = Tod Browning; Waldemar Young | produced by = Tod Browning | music by = | cinematography = Merrott B. Gerstad | edited by = Harry Reynolds | distributed by = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | release date(s) = December 3rd, 1927 | mpaa rating = | running time = 69 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $152,000 IMDB; London After Midnight (1927); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $721,000 Lon Chaney.org; "London After Midnight". Mirsalis, Jon C. | preceded by = | followed by = }} London After Midnight is an American feature film of the mystery and thriller genres. It was directed by Tod Browning based upon the short story "The Hypnotist", written by Browning. The film scenario was written by Waldemar Young. The movie was produced by MGM and premiered in the United States on December 3rd, 1927. The film stars Lon Chaney as Scotland Yard detective Edward C. Burke, along with Marceline Day as Lucille Balfour, Henry B. Walthall as Sir James Hamlin, Percy Williams as Williams the butler, and Conrad Nagel as Arthur Hibbs. Plot Cast Notes * London After Midnight (1927) redirects to this page. * Principal filming on London After Midnight began on July 25th, 1927. Filming concluded on August 20th, 1927. * London After Midnight is considered a "lost" film with the last known master reels having been destroyed in a fire at the MGM vault in 1967. * This film is often regarded as a horror movie, likely because of the involvement of Tod Browning and Lon Chaney, but it is actually a murder movie. * Director of photography Merritt B. Gerstad is credited as Merrott B. Gerstad in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "The Man of a Thousand Faces in a Great Detective Thriller!" * London After Midnight was the tenth highest grossing film of 1927. * Director and screenwriter Tod Browning will go on to even greater fame and fortune when he directs Dracula for Universal Pictures in 1931. * Director Tod Browning crafted a quasi-remake of the film in 1935 called Mark of the Vampire. It incorporated more supernatural elements to the story and starred Hungarian actor Bela Lugosi, whom Browning directed in a more popularly known vampire film, Dracula. * In 2002, Turner Classic Movies reconstructed the film using photograph stills. It was made available to the public on The Lon Chaney Collection DVD collection. * Director of photography Merritt B. Gerstad also worked on the 1935 comedy classic A Night at the Opera starring the Marx Brothers. External Links * * * London After Midnight at Wikipedia * References Keywords Actor | Actress | Bats | Butler | England | Gunshot victims | London | Hypnosis | Inspector | Maid | Scotland Yard | Sword | Vampires Category:1920s/Films Category:1927/Films Category:December, 1927/Films Category:Black and white films Category:Silent films Category:MGM Category:Based on a short story Category:Lost films Category:Remade Category:L/Films